So far many winding up devices for a camera enabling both the winding up by means of a motor drive device and the winding up by means of a manual operation have been proposed.
However, in the conventional devices the winding up shaft to be rotated by means of the manual winding up member and the motor driven shaft are connected with each other by means of a one-way clutch means, whereby the winding up rotation angle by the winding up operation of the manual winding up member is equal to that of the coupling member on the winding up shaft to which the driving force is transmitted from the motor drive device.
Consequently, in case the winding up rotation angle of the manual winding up member is varied in order to improve the winding up operability (for example the winding up rotation angle is made smaller), the film is wound up frame by frame with the winding up rotation angle after the angle has been varied.
Thus it is impossible to wind up the film at a standard frame distance, when the film winding up is carried out by means of the conventional motor drive device after the winding up rotation angle of the manual winding up member has been varied.